The talk
by Axis23
Summary: There comes a time in a child's life where their parents must sit down and 'talk' to them about some things. Some take it better than others while others take it worse than they should. Some however begin to see their friends in a whole new light. Phineas just might be one of those kids.
1. Strange feelings

**I welcome everyone who dared to begin reading this. Now I know what your thinking, "Axis22 said that he wouldn't make a new story until he finished Not better left unsaid." Well you see it's actually very simple … I don't remember writing the first few chapters of this story. They just … appeared on my computer during finals week … so during my time off I fixed those chapters (seeing as you kinda need to be conscious to grammar) and wrote the rest of them and sent them to my beta … actually, I'm kinda trying to work on the last two and it's giving me some trouble so I want to see how everyone likes this story and how they want it to go. Now remember, I don't remember the first four chapters seeing as they were done under finals week stress but the story is more or less done so I will post a chapter ever WEEK DAY until it's done. And without further ado, (this story is less than ten chapters BTW) let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

It was another great day in Danville. My friends and I had just finished up another great idea. Then just as we finished with it, it suddenly began floating off into the air.

"Well Ferb, I guess that ends our fun for the day." I said, as I watched it float off. Ferb nodded in agreement as he watched it disappear.

I looked down from watching it, to see my oldest friend Isabella standing in front of me. "I had a lot of fun today Phineas." She said as my heart rate picked up for some strange reason. "So what do you two have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know Isabella." I said, as I began to feel warm. "I mean, it's still a day away; we will just have to see when we get there. Right Ferb?" I asked as I turned to where Ferb was, only to find that he had disappeared. "Ferb?" I looked around to see that he had begun a conversation with the rest of our friends who came. "Now when did he go over there?" I asked as I began to walk over, only to have Isabella stop me by grabbing my hand.

"Hey Phineas, if you don't have tomorrow's activity planed yet; I was thinking … maybe tomorrow you and Ferb could take an easy day."

I looked at her strangely. "You mean, like a lazy day? We haven't taken one yet this year. We usually decide on the day whether or not we take a lazy day."

"No I mean … do something … simpler?"

I tilted my head a little. "Simpler?" I repeated.

"Yeah simpler, like … maybe going to the park or … going to see a movie or … Don't get me wrong, I really like it when you do something over the top but … I just thought that it might be something to think about."

I felt this odd sensation build up as I began to answer. "Sounds like a good idea, we've never tried it before so I'm up for it."

"Really?" Isabella said happily.

"Yeah, I have to talk to Ferb about it first though." I replied.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

Baljeet, Buford, Django, Erick, and I were all standing around talking, while I watched Isabella try to flirt with my brother.

"You know Ferb, if you want to get the two of them together then you should probably just tell Phineas that Isabella has a crush on him." Erick said, catching my attention.

I turned to Erick and leered. "First, I don't know what you're talking about, and second, I promised Isabella I would never tell Phineas about her feelings."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Django interjected. "You and Phineas are usually inseparable, yet for the entire summer thus far, at least once a day you leave Phineas alone when Isabella is near."

"Django is right." Baljeet added. "Even I have noticed one or two moments when you told Phineas that you have 'something else to do'; then you simply watch as he talks to Isabella."

"Why are we still talking about the great oblivious one?" Buford asked.

Erick took out a note pad and pencil and started jotting something down. "Great oblivious one, I need to remember that one."

"As I was saying." Buford continued. "It's been three years and Phineas still hasn't figured out that the most attractive girl in school has a crush on him; why are we still bothering with it?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "It's actually been more than eight years. Truthfully, I believe that Phineas hasn't even realized that he has feelings for her."

"Buford, I didn't know that you thought that Isabella was attractive." Django said, as he turned to face him.

"That wasn't me." Buford said defensively. "That was … Baljeet." He said as he picked up Baljeet and placed him in front of himself.

"Buford aside." Erick continued. "Phineas is almost thirteen, I would think that he would have noticed any feelings that he's had by now."

I shook my head. "Well no one's told him what love feels like yet, so he doesn't really know what the feelings would be."

Erick looked at me strangely. "You mean your parents haven't … 'talked' to him about things like that yet?"

I returned Erick's look, as did everyone else. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Erick tilted his head slightly. "You mean to tell me that your parents haven't had 'the talk' with you yet?" Erick responded.

"Oh." I said in realization. "No, our parents haven't had that talk with us yet."

"Really?" Erick asked surprised.

"What I don't get is why is that even necessary?" Buford began. "I mean Phineas aside, we all know about having feelings for the opposite sex."

"You do know that in most cases it's about more than just that, right?" Erick asked Buford.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Buford retorted.

"It's about the second meaning of the last word in your previous sentence." Erick scoffed.

"The word 'what' has a second meaning?" Buford asked.

"The sentence before that Buford." Erick responded, causing me to laugh.

Buford thought to himself and shrugged. "Sorry, don't remember the sentence."

"Why would you assume that our parents had that talk with us?" I asked.

Erick turned to me and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, my uncle told me that because schools are going to be teaching it this year, most parents wanted to talk with their children about it; beforehand."

"Maybe that's what my parents wanted to talk to me about, when I got home." Django said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait wait wait." I began. "Erick, you already had the talk?"

Erick held up two fingers. "Twice, the first time was when Katie first came over; the second was yesterday."

"And Django's getting it today." Buford said as he folded his arms. "Anything you can tell us about it?"

"Some take it better than others?" Erick said with a shrug. "Ferb seems to know something about it."

"Don't drag me into this." I said as I turned away.

Just then, Candace came bursting into the back yard, dragging Mum behind her. "You see Mom, you see." Candace stopped and looked for herself. "It disappeared again." She said, as her expression fell.

"Hi everyone, did you all have fun today?" Our mom asked as she walked closer to us.

"Oh yeah, we had a lot of fun today." Phineas answered.

"Well that's good to hear." Our mom said as she stepped to the side. "Now, who wants pie?"

"Oh, Buford want's pie!" Buford exclaimed as he ran inside.

Everyone followed him inside but just as I was about to enter, I was stopped by my mom. "Oh Ferb, in case I forget, your father and I need to talk to you and Phineas about something very important later."

"Okay Mum." I responded.

"Good, now let's get everyone some pie." She said, before walking inside.

As she walked inside, I stood there thinking. "She's not talking about … could she?" I asked, myself, as I slowly walked inside. "I guess I'll find out later."

* * *

**And there you have the first chapter. I hope you like it and the next one is going to be even better but it won't be up until Monday sadly. So until next time, Axis22 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	2. The talk

**Hi, so here is chapter two (of about eight or nine) but I also have some sad news … next week I go back to school so I will be unable to … aw who am I kidding, I will have nothing else to do (other than homework and some other stuff) than white Fanfiction. After all, the semester is just starting so I should have plenty of time. Now lets get to those reviews so I can get to the story.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Thank you for pointing that out. I don't now how I missed it.**

**Kale Bishop: Kale, great to hear from you again and I think this is the first time I've ever used the word "sex" in any fanfiction. Thank you but Phineas might realize it sooner than you think … he just might realize it in this chapter. Oh, don't worry about being behind on one of my stories seeing as I'm behind on one of your stories, I'm sorry about that BTW. I will try to work on that … but I'm not sure what makes dialog casual, I will have to look it up. I understand where your coming from but it could confuse people when I just have the bar there and they might think that the POV is the same as before (sometimes I don't actually change the POV and I don't want to make people have to guess), it's also helpful to me when I have to come back to a chapter for whatever reason and find a part because I remember the order of the POV's. And last but not least, thank you and yes, I have been busy.**

**Sabrina06: I think I may have to many stories going on … I might have to give one up for adoption. I'm curious, what other peace would have a tie in with this story?**

**Spazaholic: Glad to hear that your excited.**

**XgoldVaniX: Aw, thank you.**

**Whythis: I'm glad that you like it.**

**Renner15: There coming, just you wait.**

**EDD17SP: I just hope Erick isn't to Mary Sue … he's not is he?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

(Later)

Our friends had already left for the day; Phineas and I were sitting in the living room trying to plan tomorrow's activity. "So Ferb, I know that you wanted to try to put a new spin on skydiving tomorrow but … Isabella asked if we could take it easy tomorrow."

I gave my brother a look. "What do you mean an easy day?" I asked.

"Well she thought that we could … do something … more casual."

I gave Phineas an incredulous look. Although I wasn't opposed to the idea of taking a day off, from all the over the top excitement, Phineas was filled with a boundless energy and would never be tired enough to want to take a day off. "Did you already agree to this?" I asked.

"I told her that I would ask you first." He responded, as he played with his fingers.

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not opposed to the idea, but why would you want to take a day off?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Isabella asked; so … why not?"

I scoffed. "How come every time Isabella asks you to do anything, you do it no matter what?"

"Not anything Ferb." Phineas defended. "I mean sure, I've done everything she's asked thus far but she hasn't asked for anything that was … over the top."

"Until now." I retorted. "Taking a day off is so unlike you, but you want to do it just because she asks you to?"

Phineas looked down and bit his lower lip. "I don't know Ferb, I mean she just so … enchanting, I guess."

I tried to hold back a laugh but a bit slipped out. "Enchanting? Really?"

"You don't get that vibe from her?" I shook my head. "Well that's odd, she makes me feel all sorts of strange … but in a good way."

I had to hold back another laugh but this time Phineas noticed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Before I could answer our parents walked into the room. "Ah, Phineas, Ferb, there you two are." Our father said.

"Hi dad." Phineas answered. "Were you looking for us?"

"As a matter of fact, we were." Our mother answered. "We need to have a little … talk with the two of you."

"Did we do something wrong?" Phineas asked, concerned.

"Oh no, no, no." Our father answered. "It's more along the lines of … we need to talk to you about something important."

"Does this have anything to do with the health class that we'll be taking at school?" I asked.

"So you know what this is about then?" Our father asked me. I sighed and nodded. "Well then that saves us explaining why we're having this talk."

"Yet it doesn't save us from it." I muttered.

Phineas looked between our parents and me. "Wait, I'm confused." He said. "What is going on here?"

"There is going to be a class in the upcoming school year that teaches things that parents should discuss with their kids." I answered.

"Would you like to have this conversation with Phineas?" My father asked me.

"I would love to hear you two explain this to him, I mean us." I said, innocently.

"Good to know." Our father said as he sat next to me, while our mother sat next to Phineas.

Our mother placed her hand on Phineas's shoulder and began the conversation to end all conversations. "Now boys, it won't be long before your body will begin to undergo some … changes … that is if they haven't done so already."

"What kind of changes?" Phineas asked.

"The kinda that seem weird at fist and slightly confusing." Our father answered.

Phineas looked between the two of them confused. "You wouldn't by chance mean like having a sudden increase in heart rate, body temperature, and perspiration when someone is near, do you?"

Our parents looked between each other, shocked. "That's actually part of it." Our father answered.

Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I thought there was something wrong with me."

"No Phineas, there's nothing wrong with you." Our mother answered. "You see, that only means that you are attracted to someone."

"Oh good because I thought-" Phineas froze as his eyes shot open. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Our mother rubbed Phineas's head and smiled. "You see Phineas, as you get older, you will begin to develop feelings for the opposite gender. You see, this is all part of growing up."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait." Phineas said, as he waved his hands in front of himself. "There's no way I've developed feelings for-" He froze mid sentence. "I mean … there's no way I have feelings for someone."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Oh you weren't by any chance about to say Isabella, were you?"

Phineas looked side to side nervously. " … No …"

I shook my head and smiled. "You did describe her as enchanting not ten minutes ago."

"FERB!" Phineas shouted.

Candace came running down the stairs after Phineas screamed. "What's going on?" She asked, concerned. She got a good look at the four of us sitting on the couch and smiled. "Oh, the talk. Yeah, you two are going to be uncomfortable."

"Would you like to join us Candace?" Our mom asked with a smile.

"No thanks." Candace answered. "I already had the talk a few years ago, in case you forgot." She turned around and walked back toward her room.

Our parents laughed and our father began thinking to himself. "Where were we again?"

"You were at the point of becoming attracted to someone." I answered, and saw how red Phineas's face was.

"Ah yes. Thank you Ferb." Our father said with a smile. "Now the reason your body develops these feelings is because it begins to get … certain cravings."

"Cravings?" Phineas asked.

"Yes Phineas, cravings. You see, you are entering puberty which is a point in your life where … well to put it simply, your body becomes capable of reproduction."

Phineas's smiled and laughed. "Reproduction? That happens in girls, not boys, and that is still years away."

"Actually Phineas, boys are involved as well, and potentially it can happen a lot sooner than you think." Our mother answered.

Phineas looked between both of our parents, confused. "How?" I had to bite down on my lower lip to keep myself from bursting into laughter.

Our father smiled and sighed. "I'm not going to go into the specifics, today, but there is a cell that is produced in the male body that will fuse with a pre-existing cell in the female body which will eventually turn into a human being."

"How do they get exchanged?" Phineas asked as his face began to turn red again.

"That's not important right now Phineas." Our mother answered. "What is important, is that your body will begin to produce a chemical that stimulates this change, as well as other changes. Now at first, your body won't know how to handle these changes so you will begin to feel some weird sensation and odd cravings."

"What's the chemical called?" Phineas asked as his face turned as red as his hair. "And … how long is this going to last?"

"In males it's called testosterone and in females it's called estrogen." Our father answered. "As for how long … your body is going to be producing it for the rest of you life but it should only take a few years for you to get used to it."

"Years!?" Phineas exclaimed. "You mean it's going to be like this for years?"

"Actually, it's going to get worse." I added.

Phineas began to panic; our mother rubbed his back. "It's going to get easier after a while but you are just beginning so it will become more intense."

The red in Phineas's face got even deeper. "You mean the feelings are going to become stronger?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple." Our father answered. "And it's not just how you feel, you may begin to act differently, you will begin to grow hair in more places, you will begin to sweat more, your muscles will begin to develop, the hormones in your body are beginning to act up more so there's no telling what will happen."

Phineas was sitting with his hands between his legs and his face was so red that you could not tell where his hair began. "You said … girls go through this too ... right?"

"Yes, but they go through some very different changes than boys do." Our mom responded.

"Like what?" Phineas asked.

Our dad sighed and reached over to place a hand on Phineas's shoulder. "Well, for starters, while your body will get taller and more muscular, a girls body will become more … defined."

"Defined how?" Phineas asked.

"You see Phineas, Puberty is the point where girls develop the curves that most moms have." Our mom answered. "There are also other things that happen but you don't need to know that today."

"As a matter of fact, Ferb, hasn't Isabella changed a little recently?" Our dad asked.

I nodded and Phineas looked at me confused. "I haven't noticed anything. What's changed about her?"

"Maybe because you're too enchanted by her." I snickered.

"FERB!" Phineas exclaimed once again.

"Maybe that's enough for today." Our father said as he looked at how red Phineas's face was.

"You think?" Phineas shot back sarcastically.

"I'll go and get dinner ready." Our mom said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I need to get some stuff out of the basement." Our dad said as he got up. "Are you two going to be alright?"

"Well, I think I'll be fine thank you. That explained a few of things I was actually wondering about." I said as I looked at Phineas. "But I'm not to sure about Phineas."

* * *

**I just realized that I have a problem in this story … I'm stuck for an ending … I will work on it some today (and every day after that) but if I can't make it in time then you all will have to wait for it until later. But enough about me , let's talk about me. I am so great full to you all who review for my stories. I've been in … you know what, I will save this speech for the end of my other story. So until next time, Axis22 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	3. A little awkward

**Well here is the third chapter of this story and I hope you all like it as much as hope you do. In any event I'm not really in the mood to make a lengthy intro so I will just cut to the reviews.**

**Sabrina06: Yes, yes he is.**

**PnFbiggestfan: Well, had seeing as most of this story is done already.**

**EDD17SP: Yeah, I've felt like that sometimes.**

**PianoMan5: Only about nine chapters, nothing over the top. Noe if you want over the top I have another story that's really gotten some length to it … and by that I mean it's gotten to about 36 chapters so far.**

**Whythis: I think you left out the word more and you'd be wrong, Isabella could come walking in and begin telling Phineas about how girls change.**

**Kale Bishop: This is? Wow I must be off my game. Is that really the only non sexual story I've written? No this is not what you said you think it is, that chapter was just necessary for the rest of the story. And I have trouble keeping Ferb quiet for some reason, I mean I know he doesn't talk much but it's hard for me to give his looks detailed meaning.**

**Renner15: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(The next day)

Ferb and I were sitting underneath the tree in our backyard, only this time, I was hugging my knees and rocking back and forth after the … conversation yesterday. "Are you going to be all right Phineas?" Ferb asked, as he looked over from his book.

"I don't see how you are so 'all right' after yesterday." I responded.

Ferb put his book down and sighed. "Maybe because I knew a little more about it before we started, not much mind you; but still, a little. That made it less embarrassing for me." Ferb picked up his book again then looked up, for a moment. "Oh, and there's also the fact that you provided some amusement during the whole thing."

"Glad I could be of assistance." I said sarcastically.

Just then, I heard the gate open and someone walk into our backyard. _Please don't be who I think it is._I thought.

"Hi guys." I heard a voice that was obviously Django's.

_Phew, it's not Isabella._I thought, as Ferb looked over.

"Hi Django." Ferb greeted. "How did yesterday go?"

"Well, it was helpful in helping me understand somethings but I don't think I needed to know how children are made yet" Django responded as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How are you so at ease after that?" I asked as I turned to him.

Django looked strangely at me and tilted his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"We had 'the talk' yesterday as well." Ferb answered. "Phineas didn't take it well."

"Ah, so that's what happened." Django said as he walked over to the tree. "I heard that Buford and Baljeet also got it yesterday."

I let out a sigh and hugged myself tighter. "Sounds like everyone's gotten it by now … except …"

"You know, Isabella would have gotten it yesterday if not a long time ago." Ferb answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Girls go through puberty sooner than boys do. It's likely that she's already had it."

I looked over to him from where I was sitting. "Um … actually … our original plan was to take it easy today and … that seems like a really good idea."

"WHAT!?" Baljeet snapped. "You two are the greatest inventors in the world, why would you take an easy day?"

"Phineas is still recovering from the talk yesterday." Ferb answered calmly.

"Gee, thank Ferb, why not tell the whole world?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Sorry bro." He responded.

"So you two got it too, huh? Sounds like everyone got it." Baljeet muttered as he looked to the side.

"And it looks like I'm the only one who is majorly impacted by this." I said as I once again hugged myself.

Once again, the gate opened and Buford walked in. We all looked at him and it looked like his soul had been taken from his body. "Buford, are you okay?" Baljeet asked.

Buford did not answer, he simply walked up to Baljeet and dropped into the fetal position. "There are some things man was never meant to know." He said, fear in his voice.

I laughed nervously and felt more at ease. "Wow, you were right Ferb, watching someone else with a worse reaction does make it slightly easier."

"Laugh while you can Dinnerbell." Buford exclaimed from where he lay. "I got the full course, my parents didn't want to talk about it a second time so they covered everything."

I shivered. "Well, I hope I don't have to hear the rest for some time."

"Why are you standing there?" I head from the other side of the gate. I looked over at it and waited for something to happen. "Is there a new policy where you have to stand at the gate for a certain amount of time before going through?" I heard the same voice ask.

"Is that Erick" Django asked.

Just then the gate opened and Isabella walked through, followed closely by Erick. "I'll have you know that I was trying to think about something." Isabella retorted.

The feeling she gave me suddenly returned, only this time it was amplified one hundred fold. _What's going on?_I thought. Why is it so much more intense? I_s it because I know I'm developing feelings for her? Is it because of the talk I got yesterday?_

"So Phineas." I heard Isabella say. I looked up to see that she was now standing in front of me and she seemed kinda nervous. "Um … what'cha'doin?" She asked. I could tell that she was uncomfortable about something and I could probably guess what it was.

"Did you get the talk too?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked nervously. "So you got it as well?" She asked as she took a seat next to me.

I felt everything begin to move inside me as she sat next to me; so I quickly scooted away from her a bit. "Yeah … I got it."

She scooted closer to me. "Well seeing as you're so innocent, or ... I guess it must have been quite the experience."

I scooted away from her again. "Yeah, you could say that. I mean, there are some things I think I could have survived without knowing … for now at least. " _Forever sounds like a good start._ I thought.

Isabella scooted closer to me again and looked worried. "Phineas, what's wrong?"

I looked over at her and tried to say something but when my mouth opened, the noise that came out wasn't words. I had finally gotten a good look at Isabella and I had finally seen how she had changed. For starters, her chest was fuller than I remember; which was more apparent seeing as she had stopped wearing her white undershirt some time ago and was now wearing a modified version of her pink dress that only covered some of the areas that the white undershirt used to.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Well ..." I began hesitantly. "It's just … you … well … um ..." _Damn it Phineas, say something, say anything!_I thought."Anything!" I shouted. I quickly shook my head. "I mean, I'm just a bit … uncomfortable right now." I answered.

Isabella tilted her head to the side and looked curiously at me. "What do you mean by 'uncomfortable'?" She asked.

I scratched my ear. "Well, you see my parents talked to Ferb and I about how we're changing and the opposite sex. I heard more than I wanted to and … well ...you being a girl and all."

"Don't drag me into this." Ferb said as he walked away.

"Oh." Isabella said as she realized what I was talking about. "Sorry, I guess that would make someone a little uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it." I said as I began to scratch the back of my head. "I'm sure things will be back to normal … eventually." _If I'm lucky._ I thought

Just then I heard the gate fly open and someone come walking in before any of us look up. "Hey everyone." Katie said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what amazingly big project you two have planed for today."

Erick scoffed and walked over to Katie. "Unfortunately, Phineas is not in a creative mood today due to some events that happened yesterday; after everyone left."

"Oh man." Katie said as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "Today is my first free day in a long time and the funnest people in all of Danville are having issues."

"You'll understand when you get 'the talk'." I responded.

"The talk?" She asked.

"Yes, the talk. It's the most embarrassing conversation any child can have with their parents. Look what it did to Buford." I said, as I motioned to Buford; still huddled in fetal position on the ground.

"Oh I know what you're talking about." Katie said as she swung from side to side. "I had that a few months ago, but it wasn't that bad." All of us, except for Ferb, Erick, and Buford slowly looked atKatie... surprised. Katie looked at us as though we were accusing her of a crime. "What? I have a baby brother and sister, I kinda asked a lot of questions."

I looked at her, surprised, then shook my head. "Can we please talk about something else?" I asked.

Everyone thought for a moment before Django finally said something. "Today's Friday right? Doesn't the amusement park have free admission today?"

"Great idea!" I exclaimed as I shot up. "Any objections?" No one said anything so I smiled even more. "Alright then, Ferb, I'll prepare the ATV while you go ask Mom for permission."

* * *

**Someone tell me, how many stories do I have that begin with the wort 'The' seriously, it takes me about ten seconds to find this one (which I know might not seem like a lot but it only takes me one second to find my others.) *Sigh* And now I will put this chapter up and do something involving food.**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	4. Friend Zone

**Okay, so this chapter is a little late, so what? I still got it up today. In other news there isn't much other news so I will now get to the reviews.**

**EDD17SP: Wow … you got lucky.**

**Sabrina06: 7? … oh, the number of stories that start with the word 'the' … that's a bit high … well, nothing I can do about it now.**

**Kale Bishop: I thought that I had more than that but oh well. Oh, I plan to. Well there's only one way to find out and that's to wait for the rest of the story.**

**Renner15: You know I forgot … I think thirteen or fourteen.**

**Whythis: Thank you and I'm not saying whether or not that's going to happen.**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Thank you.**

**Guest: A lot I guess.**

**hot shot: While that is a good idea I already have most of this story done so I can't put that in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Our mom had okayed our going to the amusement park, as long as we took Candace with us. "All right everyone, Mom put me in charge; so no one does anything without my say so." Candace said as we all walked into the garage.

I let out a sigh. "Candace, could you please not do this today?" I asked. "We're trying to have a good time."

"Whatever." Candace said, as she folded her arms. "Mom already left, so I can't show her your oversized ATV. Everyone just hurry up and get in."

We had added an extra row of seats to the ATV some time ago; due to our increasing number of friends. There was Erick who had joined our little group just over a year ago, Django began hanging with us more, and for some reason the rest of the fireside girls had begun hanging with us on a more casual basis.

Django was the first to get in followed closely by Baljeet. Erick and Katie had to transfer Buford from a wheelbarrow to the ATV; so they took a while to get in. Ferb took the front seat leaving the two seats in the middle left for Isabella and I. "After you." I said as I took a step back.

"Why thank you Phin." She said with a smile that made my heart rate pick up. "You're such a gentleman."

I watched her get in and I could feel the area getting hotter. I blocked it out and followed her into the vehicle.

"All right kids, let's get this thing started." Candace said, as she opened the garage door and started the car up.

As we drove to the amusement park I kept catching myself stealing glances at Isabella. I would notice her soft raven black hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her soft red lips, and her amazing smile. _Damn it Phineas, get a hold of yourself._ I thought, as I shook my head. _She's your best friend, if she found out that you liked her this way then she'll never want to be your friend again._ Just then I heard my phone ring, as I looked at it, I saw that I had a text from Erick.

I took a quick glance to the back of the car, where he was sitting, then back to my phone to read the text. _'I think the only person in this car who doesn't know that you're in love with Isabella is Isabella … and possibly Buford but he's in the trunk so he doesn't count.'_

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote up a response. _'I'm not in love with her, I'm just a little uncomfortable when she's in close proximity after getting the talk last night.'_ I hit send, set my phone to vibrate, and waited for Erick to respond. A few moments later, my phone lit up signaling Erick had texted me back.

_'If that were the case, then you wouldn't be drooling.'_ I quickly checked my mouth and much to my surprise I was, in fact, drooling.

I wiped away the saliva and wrote a response to Erick. _'Isabella's my best friend. Even if I was in love with her; she probably wouldn't return my feelings.'_

I looked to the back of the car to see Erick attempt to hold in a laugh and shake his head. Soon after that, I received his response. _'First you can drop the 'if,' second, what you're feeling right now is called 'being in the friend zone.'_

I was confused by the comment and was about to ask what he meant by that, but before I could type up a response the car came to a stop. I looked up and saw that we had arrived at our destination, and we were already parked.

"All right everyone, stick together until we get to the park. Then we'll establish a designated meeting time." Candace said, as we all got out of the car.

"What are we going to do about Buford?" Baljeet asked.

"What about Buford?" Buford said as he came out of the trunk. "And why was I in the trunk?"

Erick leaned over to me. "I think he forgot about what happened to him."

I nodded in agreement. After some time, we managed to enter the park and found our way to the center where the paths diverged to the different areas of the park.

"All right then." Candace began. "I trust you all to take care of yourselves; we will all meet up back here at four, sharp. I trust that you all can handle yourselves until then." And with that, Candace walked away.

Without another word, Buford picked Baljeet up like luggage and began carrying him off in one direction. "Well it looks like they've got their day all planed out." I said with a laugh. "So, are the rest of us sticking together or what?"

"I'm up for sticking together to start with." Erick said with a shrug. "At least until after the first ride, I would like to do at least one as a group."

"Well then what ride will we be doing first?" Isabella asked.

I picked up a map of the park, from a near by booth. "Well, I think the 'Scrambled Eggs' ride should have a relatively short line right now. After all they do have three of them."

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's a ride where the riders are seated in small cars clustered together which are also connected by beams at a top to a central point. The clustered cars are spun in one direction, while the ride as a whole spins in the opposite direction." I answered.

"Is that what's it's called?" Katie asked.

"It's the name of one of the ones they have here, the other two are called the 'Lunch Chucker' and the 'Vertiginous'."

"Why do they have three?" Django asked.

"Probably to shorten the line." Erick answered.

"Hold on." Isabella said as she raised a hand. "I need to use the bathroom first."

She ran off towards the nearest set of bathrooms while the rest of us waited . "Hey guys." I began. "What is the 'friend zone'?"

Django looked at me, confused, while Katie and Erick suppressed a laugh. "You really don't know what the 'friend zone' is Phineas?" Katie asked.

"No not really." I replied.

Django tilted his head to the side and seemed confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, Erick and I were texting, and he said that Isabella has me in the 'friend zone'."

Django looked at me incredulously. "Are you sure it wasn't the other-" Django was cut off by Kate hitting him over the head with a book that she pulled out of nowhere. "I'm sorry." Django corrected. "What I meant to ask is, why do you think Isabella has you in the 'friend zone'?"

"Well ..." I began as I scratched the back of my head. "That's … complicated."

"Phineas is in love with Isabella and thinks that if she finds out then she won't want to be friends with him anymore." Erick answered, causing my eyes to go wide.

"ERICK!" I exclaimed.

"What? I uncomplicated it." He replied. "Any way, the 'friend zone' is when a girl decides that you're her friend and no longer a dating option. You become this 'non-romantic entity' in her eyes, like a brother, or a lamp."

"A lamp?" I repeated, incredulously.

"Yes Phineas, a lamp." Erick responded.

"Oh this is just too sweet." Katie said as she clasped her hands together. "I can't wait to tell Isabella."

I was shocked, hearing what Katie said, that I almost went into shock. "YOU CAN'T TELL ISABELLA!" I shouted as I took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"But … you … and …" She shook her head and gathered her sentence. "But you are in love with your best friend. It's just so sweet, especially since-"

Erick quickly covered her mouth. "She just doesn't want to keep a secret from her troop leader. She made an oath, that no matter what, she would never reveal a secret if asked; unless someone's life was at stake."

Katie's eyes widened, for some reason, as Erick removed his hand from her mouth. "Um … yeah … I just … don't want to … keep that from Isabella."

"It would ruin our friendship Katie." I pleaded.

"But-" Katie tried to say.

"Please?" I begged.

Katie sighed and eventually gave in. "Fine, I won't tell Isabella or anyone else who doesn't already know."

"Thank you." I said as I smiled.

"I'm back." I heard Isabella say from a short distance away. "Sorry I took so long."

"No worries Isabella, it wasn't that long. Now let's get a move on."

Erick and Katie looked at each other for a moment before looking back to the rest of us. "Um, you guys go ahead, we'll catch up in a moment."

I looked at them curiously, but just let it go. "All right then, let's get a move on."

* * *

(Erick's POV)

Katie and I waited for the others to be out of earshot before beginning. "So I just made a promise that's going to torture me for the rest of my days." Katie said as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Only until they get together Katie. After that, I'm sure you'll be fine." I responded.

"Well Phineas is never going to realize Isabella's feelings for him and Phineas isn't likely to let something slip; to let Isabella know his feelings for her." Her eyes shot open and a smile formed on her face. "You could tell her that Phineas is in love with her."

I looked at Katie for a moment and shook my head. "Sorry, the guy code prevents me from doing something so outrageous."

Katie crossed her arms and pouted. "And you promised Isabella that you wouldn't tell Phineas about her feelings; we're stuck."

"Yeah." I said as we watched the others walk away. "Do you remember what happened when you first got the talk?" I asked.

Katie cringed and nodded. "Yeah, I was silent for so long."

I laughed. "I thought I would be able to handle it better than I did; apparently I was wrong."

"Yeah." Katie said with a smile. "I thought you were closing yourself off from me after that, remember?"

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, then not too long after that, I spoke to you for the first time."

It was at that moment that both of us realized that we had somehow joined hands. We both released the other's hand, faster than a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "We'd … better catch up to them." Katie said as she blushed.

"Yeah." I agreed as I blushed, as well.

* * *

**I bet that a lot of people are really excited to read the next chapter, well let me tell you that I will be putting it up tomorrow and no sooner. So … yeah … not much else to say.**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	5. Some more rides

**So … yeah … I know that a lot of people are enjoying this story and wish that I would update more than once a day but the last time I did that no one read the second chapter so I'm stuck with once a day. In other news, I have to leave for work soon so leave those reviews and please enjoy my fanfiction.**

**EDD17SP: Yeah, I guess it is.**

**Kale Bishop: I've fixed that error thank you for pointing it out. And why on earth would I let the plot by simple? You know me, I enjoy causing pain to the characters so long as there's joy at the end … oh … I need to fix something in a later chapter. And no, he was drooling in case you forgot and Erick was just saying that everyone else knows to get Phineas to confess.**

**Renner15: Glad you like it because I am more than halfe way through at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

As predicted, the line for the 'Scrambled Eggs' ride wasn't long at all. As a matter of fact, there were hardly any people riding it to begin with. Ferb, Isabella, Django, Katie, Erick, and I had gotten on the ride the moment we stepped in line.

"All right everyone, find a seat and let's get this thing started." The man at the control panel announced.

I immediately ran over to the nearest seat I could find and sat down. I looked over and waited for Ferb but I saw him take a seat on a near by bench. "Ferb?" I asked as I looked over to see Isabella walk up to the bench I was sitting on.

"This seat taken?" She asked.

"Um ..." I began. "I …" I tried to find the words but my voice failed.

She walked up to me and sat down. "All right then, everyone lift up your hands." The man behind the controls announced.

The bar came down, then we put our hands down. "Well, this should be fun." Isabella said as the ride began moving. As it sped up the first thing I noticed was that the centrifugal force began pushing Isabella against me. She was screaming in joy from the ride while I was experiencing all sorts of puberty feelings that included my heart rate picking up and my mind began racing about fantasies; involving Isabella.

"All right everyone. Lift your arms for the safety bar." I snapped to attention and realized that the ride had stopped. I lifted my hands and as soon as the man said it was okay to get off I made my way to the exit like a road runner on caffeine.

When I got there, I saw Isabella looking at me surprised and almost hurt. _Great job Phin, now she's hurt_. I thought.

I let out a sigh as everyone else caught up. "Someone's a little eager." Erick said as he walked through the exit.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said, as I vigorously scratched my ear.

"Let's just get to the next ride." Isabella said, as she turned away from the rest of us.

Erick pulled out a map and began looking it over. "Well, the bumper cars are always fun. Not to mention, they are not to far from here."

"Sounds good." I said with a smile.

"You guys go." Ferb began as he turned away. "I have some rides I wanted to go on that are too intense for you guys." He then turned around and gave everyone but me a strange look.

"Okay then." Erick began. "I'll meet up with you after the bumper cars are over, I want to spend some more time with-" He paused. "I … what I meant to say was … I wanted to spend more time on the easy rides before going on the more intense rides."

I gave Erick a strange look as Ferb walked away. "What were you about to say?" I asked.

Erick didn't answer, he simply began walking toward the bumper cars.

We all followed, and before long we found ourselves at the bumper cars. "Looks like we'll be able to get in on the next ride or after that." I said, as I looked at the line.

We waited in line for a few minutes, before our turn finally came up. Thankfully, we managed to get the last few seats. "Looks like we'll have one single and two partner vehicles." Django said as we walked onto the floor.

Django quickly walked over to the single and took a seat. Erick took Katie's hand and guided her over to the first partner bumper car and I began walking over to the second until I realized the implications. "I'm going to be sitting with …"

"Looks like we'll be sitting together again." Isabella said cheerfully, as she stood next to me.

I looked at her nervously. "Um … yeah." I said as I watched her get into the driver's seat. I got in the passenger seat, buckled in, and took a deep breath.

All the cars started and we got a few bumps right off the bat. It was just like the last ride, only this time there was a small divider separating us; so I wasn't rubbing up against Isabella the whole time.

Isabella was apparently having the time of her life; ramming into other people while I was watching in aw. _Man she's cool._I thought. _Just another reason I love her. _I tried to shake that last thought from my head with little success. All throughout the ride, I found myself staring at nothing but her. Thankfully, I don't think she noticed. When the ride came to a stop I immediately got off and made my way to the exit. When I turned around to look at everyone else I noticed that Isabella didn't notice I got up and head to the exit; she seemed surprised that I had disappeared.

Once everyone else had gathered, we began discussing what our next ride would be. "I think we should get some roller coasters in." Django said. "I know the line will be long, but I think we might be able to find one or two with reasonably short lines."

"You guys go ahead." Erick said, as he turned away. "I need to meet up with Ferb for some more intense rides."

"Cool, I'll join you." I said, as I walked over to him.

Erick stopped and turned around. "Don't you have other things to deal with?" He asked as he motioned to Isabella.

I looked over to her and noticed hat she was looking away; tears forming in her eyes. I let out a sigh and turned back to face Erick, only to realize that he had disappeared. "Great, now I have to deal with Isabella." I said softly to myself.

* * *

(Erick's POV)

(Some time later)

I had met up with Ferb and we were just about to get on a ride that was called, 'The Regurgitation'. We were next in line but neither of us were scared; or even in aw of the ride. Five people just got off; and were promptly sick.

"So … Phineas is still as oblivious as ever." I said, as we took our seats.

Ferb responded with a nod. "He doesn't even realize I already have a girlfriend. I mean I would tell him but … I'm not sure how he would take it."

"Take what? The fact you have a girlfriend? Or the fact that it's her?" I asked.

"The first one; but she doesn't really want that much attention. Knowing Phineas, he would never stop asking her questions."

I looked forward at the giant hill we were climbing. "So she didn't want to come?"

Ferb shook his head. "She doesn't like … I'm sorry, she can't go on many amusement park rides seeing as she's… you know."

"Yeah I know." I responded. "So you didn't stay with her instead?"

"She told me that if I didn't go on some of the most amazing rides for her, I would never hear the end of it."

"Sounds like her." I said with a laugh as we reached the top of the hill.

* * *

**So, who's curious about Ferb's mysterious girlfriend? Well guess what? I'm not going to tell you. That's right, I'm not telling you now and it's probably not going to be mentioned in the rest of the story. It's only a preview as to who I have for Ferb's girlfriend now that Gretchen and Irving are cannon leaving Ferb with no one.**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	6. So this is normal?

**Don't say I was late today, I had something to do that involved a hospital and I will leave it at that. In any event I will get to the reviews because I have something that I need to take care of right now.**

**EDD17SP: Since the new years special, I know that it was just one dance but … well … I wanted to pare him up with someone else anyway.**

**Mysterious Moonlight Maiden: Sorry I only have time for your most recent review, so first, no it's not Vanessa and you probably won't know unless you read some of my other stories. OMG, you actually agree with me? That's amazing, you must be almost as crazy as I am. And last but not least, thank you.**

**Ice Queen: No worries.**

**Kale Bishop: Regardless of whether or not it's cannon isn't the issue, I don't want to pair Ferb with Gretchen anymore. I don't think it's that obvious … is it? Yes Isabella is impatient. I don't really understand that quote. Are you talking about this story? I don't think I have that many reviews for this story per chapter. Lastly, thank you.**

**Renner15: As Bufavulous once said, you don't know me very well, do you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We had been waiting in line for the roller coaster that Django had picked out, for about a half hour and were just about at the front. "Finally, we're almost there." Django said excitedly.

"Whatever." Isabella said nonchalantly. "It doesn't really matter, the ride will be over in less than a minute and all that for a half hour in line."

"Don't be so down Izzy." Katie said. "Just because our wait is longer than the ride it self doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." She said, as she turned around.

I felt an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach; I felt as though something was bothering her. _Come on Phin, just go up to her and ask her. It's not like your telling her about your feelings_. I continued to stand there; my legs refusing to move. Eventually I gave up and hoped that she would work it out herself.

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I took a peek behind me to look at Phineas, to see if he looked worried or not. Sadly, he did not seem to be worried in the slightest. I was beginning to get worried about him seeing as he's taken every opportunity to avoid, or get away from, me as fast as he could; so far today. We got to the front of the line and the attendant stepped up.

"How many?" He asked.

"Four." Phineas said as he held up four fingers and smiled.

The man looked back at the cars and frowned. "Okay, you have two options. You could either go on this one but you would have to split up your group, or you could wait for the next one and you could all sit together."

"We'll take the first one." Phineas said hastily.

"All right then." The man replied. I tried to step forward, so that I could sit with Phineas; he saw me and stepped next to Django.

"Let's separate; Django and I in the back and you two in the front." He said as he motioned to Katie and I.

"Oh … okay." I said dejectedly.

Django and Phineas walked to the back of the train while Katie and I walked to the front.

"I can't believe this." I said as we took our seats.

"What? That we had to be separated and now you can't sit with Phineas and have him obliviously ignore you?" Katie asked.

"No Katie." I hissed. "I can't believe that Phineas has been trying to avoid me all day."

"Well he's probably going through some guy things... seeing as he did get the talk last night."

I shook my head as the coaster began to move. "No that's not it, I'm his best friend and he's been treating me like I'm contaminated or something."

"Maybe he thinks you have cooties." Katie said sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that." I responded before the roller coaster began descending.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(After the ride)

Django and I had gotten off the roller coaster and we made our way to the exit. As I walked, Django placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "Don't you think we should wait for the girls?"

"We'll meet them later. We should get ahead of the crowd before it's to late." I responded as I tried to get us moving.

"If you're in love with Isabella then shouldn't you try to be spending more time with her?"

"Shut up." I said as I leered at him. "Anyway, I already told you that Isabella only thinks of me as a friend; so whats the point?"

"The point is that you actually have NO SOLID PROOF ON WHETHER OR NOT SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!" He shouted.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"Why would you think that she only thinks of you as a friend? Erick only said, what you described was being in the 'friend zone'. He didn't actually say that you were in the 'friend zone'."

"Hey, there's my best friend." Isabella said as she caught up to us.

"You were saying?" I whispered to Django.

Django crossed his arms and leered. "Well what took you two?" He asked.

"Well, we kinda got separated on the ride." Katie said, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry, but I wanted us to get on the ride as soon as possible; seeing as Django was so excited." I retorted.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" Django sarcastically shot back.

"That's not what I meant." I defended.

"Well sounds like it to me." He said as he began to walk away.

"Now don't just walk away." I said as I began to go after him. As I began walking, I noticed Isabella and Katie start to follow. "Please, let me handle this." I said as I stopped them.

I ran after Django, when I caught up with him at the next ride; I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Django, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know." He said as he turned around. "I'm not about to be an excuse for you to skip time with your best friend."

I sighed and shook my head. "I already told you that-"

"That you refuse to spend time with your best friend? Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean that you can stop spending time with her!" He interrupted.

I was speechless as he continued to walk away. "He's right." I said to myself. "I can't just keep avoiding he because I like her as more than a friend … I can't keep telling her that it's a puberty thing, that excuse is going to get old fast. I will lose her as a friend if I keep this up … so I'll lose her as a friend if I spend time with her, seeing as she will find out about my feelings and I will lose her as a friend if I keep avoiding her … kinda a catch-22 scenario."

"What happened?" Isabella asked as she caught up to me.

I looked around, trying to find an answer. "Well … he's going go off by himself for a while. Where's Katie?"

Isabella placed her hands behind her back and looked to the side. "Well … she said something about … wanting to spend more time with Erick."

"So … it's just the two of us?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Isabella responded, sounding crestfallen. "Unless you want to split up, that is."

"No!" I exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean … no, I don't want to split up."

"Really?" Isabella asked, her tone picking up. After a moment her expression fell, making me feel terrible. "Yeah, you really hate being alone and all ... so I guess I'm better than being alone."

I wanted to say something but I hesitated. "Izzy … I … it's not that I don't want to spend time with you … I just … I told you, you're a girl and I'm a boy and the whole talk thing last night with my parents."

"So this is what our friendship is going to be like from now on huh?" She asked sadly.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "Let's talk about this later. How about we go on the Gyro tower?"

* * *

**Okay, now I need to get to work on something else, the next chapter will be up on Monday or later depending on how much work I have to do seeing as it is my first day of school.**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	7. Cliffhanger

**The story is almost over, and by that I mean I haven't sent the next chapter to my beta although I've had it done for some time now. It also means that there are only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! This story is almost over and I am just starting my new semester at school (Although I somehow began this story at the end of last semester.) In any case, I … you know what? I will talk about it in my other story which is going to pick up again tomorrow! I will still only update one story per day at maximum so no matter what, this story won't be updated tomorrow. Now I must get to the reviews.**

**EDD17SP: Actually Django left in the last chapter in case you forgot so it's just the two of them.**

**Sabrina06: I completely forgot that you haven't seen the next chapter yet … I will send it to you at some point tonight.**

**Phinbella-cute1: Don't worry, I'm already insane, I would have to be to think up all this stuff. I only plan for two more. Oh … you don't like cliffhangers? … well … you might just want to skip this chapter then. The next chapter of that story is coming out tomorrow. That is a higher rating than I thought it would be. Thank you for reviewing for my stories, they really cheer me up.**

**Whythis: Don't worry, this story is about to climax … I might have said that wrong.**

**IceQueenandFireQueen: No, almost none of my stories are in the same universe except three of them which are about to be … I actually don't know what I'm going to do with those three. BTW, does your sister read this? If so then I would like to hear her reaction as well.**

**Kitkat7889: Glad you like it and everything turned out fine, thank you for your concerns.**

**Kale Bishop: Puberty can do some really strange things to a man … some really strange things.**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Not really, this chapter has been done for some time now.**

**Renner15: I have no intentions of stopping any time soon so I do have a few planed after the two I'm working on right now are done.**

**Earl Finkleton: May I call you Evan? I think your real name is Evan.**

**missy.10a: Hmm … I'm going to say … she's experienced it but she's not going through it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Isabella and I had made it to the Gyro tower and thankfully the line wasn't long at all, in fact, we were the only ones. "Why did you want to go on this?" Isabella asked.

"Because it gives a great view of everything." I responded, as we took our seats.

Within moments the ride had started and we were the only two on the ride. _Uh oh_. I thought. _Izzy and me, alone, hundreds of feat above ground … this isn't going to end well._It was already too late for me to skip out, especially since I was the one who dragged Isabella on this ride in the first place.

When the ride was half way up, Isabella grabbed my hand but I quickly pulled it away. "Why are you avoiding me Phineas?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Izzy but like I told you, I'm just … I'm going through some stuff right now." I responded as I scratched my ear.

She glared at me. "Phineas … I'm well aware that you're lying or nervous about something when you scratch your ear like that."

I froze and looked at my hand. "When did … do I really do that?"

"Yup." She said as she crossed her arms. "Now mind telling me what the real problem is?"

"I told you, I'm a little uncomfortable after the talk I had last night." I had to quickly grab my hand to pull it down but Isabella saw.

"So then what else is it? If you're not lying then you're keeping something from me." She accused.

"Or maybe I'm nervous about this whole thing?" I defended.

"You have to grow up at some point." She said. "And what's me having to be a girl have anything to do with you receiving the talk? I mean we're best friends so it's not like anything's changed between us."

"Yeah." I said, slightly downhearted. "Best friends."

Isabella looked at me, shocked, as if she was looking at something strange for the first time. "Phineas … is that what's been bothering you?"

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well ..." She began as she tilted her head side to side, and placed her hands in front of her. "I think this problem has less to do with me being a girl and you a boy ... and more to do with … us."

"Us?" I asked

"You know." She looked at me sheepishly. "Your parents start to talk about the feelings you get for someone; then you think about your best friend-"

"And how those feelings could completely compromise that friendship?" I finished.

"Yeah." Isabella responded. "Are you … are you afraid that developing feelings for me will ruin our friendship?"

"Kinda." I responded. "If … if I did have feelings for you then … if I kept them to myself that would drive us apart and if you were to find out about them; you would not want to be my friend anymore."

"Your right on the first point, but wrong on the second." She said which caused me to turn my head. "I would not want to stop being your friend if you had feelings for me." She began to blush then turned away. "I mean … if a friend had feelings for me and I didn't return their feelings ... I wouldn't stop wanting to be friends with them. Just because you have feelings for someone doesn't mean that they don't return them."

I smiled and took her hand. "Thanks Izzy, that takes a load off my mind."

"Now, where does that leave us?" She asked as she turned back to face me; her face still red. "I mean … do you have feelings for me?"

I was stunned for a moment. "I … um ..." I was interrupted by the ride coming to a halt and the shoulder restraints lifting up. "Why are they releasing the restraints?"

"Because the ride's over." The man behind the control panel said. "Now watch your step as you exit the vehicle."

I took Isabella's hand and we walked to the exit. Once we exited, we made out way over to a nearby fountain that was having a water show. As the show began Isabella placed a hand on my shoulder. "Phineas … my question … what are we exactly?"

"Right now?" I asked. "We're friends."

"Is that all?" She asked as she grabbed both of my hands. "Please Phineas, I already told you that I wouldn't stop being your friend if you had feelings for me; but if you don't tell me then …"

"It would drive us apart?" I finished. She nodded and I sighed. I let go of one of her hands to brush a stray hair out of her face and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Isabella …" I took a deep breath. "Izzy, I … I … I've had feelings for you for a long time now, but … until recently I didn't realize what they meant. When I found out what it was … I became terrified that it would drive us apart so … that's why I've been avoiding you today." I closed my eyes tight and prepared myself for whatever would come next. I didn't know if she was going to keep her word or run away in fear; I was more nervous than ever.

* * *

**Just a reminder, I won't be updating this story tomorrow but my beta will be reading the next chapter tonight and going over it and making at good as you all like. Remember, only two chapters left.**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	8. Love?

**Ladies and gents, I know I've kept you waiting long enough but I was planing on making you wait even longer. In other words, this is the second to last chapter, yes I have one more chapter after this and for some odd reason my fingers feel heavy today and I fear breaking my keyboard. Whatever I fear I will get to your reviews and then to the story.**

**EDD17SP: You don't know me very well, do you? Of course I plan to do something that will make you scream in agony.**

**IceQueenandFireQueen: Well I appreciate every review that is sent to me so you have nothing to worry about FireQueen.**

**PnFbiggestfan: You know me so well.**

**Kale Bishop: What are you talking about? What does Isabella know? As for the cliffhanger, it might not be as you think, you never know.**

**Spazaholic: Patience, it will come in due time.**

**hot shot: I think I did that in some way before … but I can't remember when.**

**MolonLabe 300: You can thank my beta for the grammar. I do have a habit for venturing off from the idea I have when I make the tittle … it's a bad habit of mine. You don't know how well I can work cliffhanger, do you? I like 90%, I'm not aiming for it to be over the top, this is just something I did in my spare time.**

**Whythis: Because the popcorn was ready. Not, I cut it off for the suspense.**

**Ficklepickle7: Don't worry, the next pert is here.**

**Phinbella-cute1: *Hiding in corner* Is it over? Oh … it is? Okay then, please, by all means, tell me who you think Ferbs girlfriend is, I would love to know who people think it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

After a while of nothing happening, I opened my eyes. I saw Isabella staring at me like she was in shock; her hand slowly let go of mine and fell to her side. After a moment I realized what was happening and I let my head fall. "I knew it." I said, as I turned away.

"What?" Isabella questioned as she snapped to attention. "No, Phineas, where are you going?"

I stopped, turned around and looked in her eyes. "Izzy … Isabella, I can tell that you're weirded out by my feelings; I can tell by the look on your face."

She grabbed my arm as I tried to turn away again. "No Phineas, I told you I wouldn't-"

"Yet you still find it strange and disturbing don't you?"

She was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I mean it's perfectly normal … um … it's just-"

"I knew it." I said, as I turned away again.

"No Phineas, it's not what you think." She pleaded, then grabbed on to me again.

"Then what is it?" I demanded feeling the sting of tears at the corners of my eyes.

"I … I … I can't … I …" Isabella continued to stutter as I turned back around. "No." She said as she grabbed my arm. "Phineas I … I don't want you to go, please!"

I let out a sigh and turned back to face her. "Then tell me what the problem is."

"I … There is no problem." Isabella finally let out. "I'm stuttering because … because … because …"

"Because why?" I demanded.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out before quickly covering her mouth.

I looked at her, surprised, then sighed. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

She was quiet for a moment then nodded furiously. "Yes yes yes, I'm in love with you too!"

I shook my head and began to turn away again as Isabella grabbed me by the collar and pulled me into a kiss. I felt my hair begin to stand up; I felt a passion so fierce rush through me, like she had been holding it in for years. When we finally separated, we were both out of breath. "Isabella." I said between breaths. When she got her breath back she pulled me in and kissed me; this time more passionately.

She pulled me into a hug and began crying. "I … I didn't actually think you would return my feelings but … I … I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She said between tears. "I was just … I was scared … and … and …"

"Isabella." I said as I returned her hug. "What makes you think I would stop being your friend if you had feelings for me?"

"Not what I was afraid of Phin … I was afraid that ... you wouldn't return my feelings."

My eyes shot open. "I … Izzy …"

"Yesterday along with everything else … my mom told me that there was a chance that you wouldn't return my feelings. Or that it was more likely that you were too kind to tell me that you knew about my feelings; but didn't like me that way."

"How would I know about your feelings?" I asked as we separated.

She clasped her hands behind her back and began to sway back and forth. "Well … It was kinda obvious."

"How obvious?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that." She said innocently."I mean everyone promised that they wouldn't tell so I guess it wasn't as obvious as I thought."

"Everyone?" I asked, surprised. "How many other people know?"

"Well ..." Isabella began as she rocked back and forth. "Ferb... the fireside girls, Django, Candace... oh, Irving..."

"Wait, Ferb knew? And he never told me?"

"I made him swear Phineas, and he was really upset that I took so long to tell you.. I mean Buford and Erick found it humorous but-"

"Wait wait wait," I began, as I shook my head. "How long has Erick known?"

Isabella thought for a moment. "Not really sure when he actually found out, but it didn't take him long."

I sighed. "Wow … Hey Izzy? How many times have I broken your heart?"

"Now Phineas there's no need to-"

"How many times?" I demanded.

She sighed and looked down. "I stopped counting after ten … and that was when we were five."

My legs began to shake as I fell to my knees. "That long … I've been breaking your heart for that long?"

"Don't be like that Phineas, that doesn't matter now." She said as she propped me up and pulled me into a hug. "All that matters now is that it's finally over … I finally have you."

"Don't I have to make you my girlfriend first?" I asked.

"Not if I make you my boyfriend first." She said coyly as she began working her arms over my shoulders.

"I thought that I was supposed to be the one to do that." I said as her face inched extremely close to mine.

"I've been waiting so long that I am not about to let some stupid tradition stop me." She began pulling me closer until our lips were about a centimeter apart. "Phineas Flynn, will you be my boyfriend?"

I stood there, speechless, as I looked at the goddess before me; she was staring at me with her big blue beautiful eyes. I tried to say something but my voice refused to come out, like it didn't think it was worthy or something.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she closed the gap between us once more.

* * *

**And that is the end of the second to last chapter, I will now go work on the last so I can post it after it get's back to me from my beta. But until next time, Axis22 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	9. What hapenens out of sight

**Well, this is the last chapter of this short story. Well … short for my standers. Right now I need to get ready to take a shower and I promise you all that I will turn my focus back to 'Not better left unsaid' and not do any other stories until that one is done. So without further ado, I give you, the reviews.**

**EDD17SP: Yeah, she's happy enough to do that but the opportunity never came up.**

**Sabrina06: Well believe it, this story is about to end but as you know I still have another story going on right now.**

**Whythis: If I could digitize it and send it to you then I would but I cant so have a cookie.**

**Ficklepickle7: So do I my friend, so do I.**

**Kale Bishop: You are aware that I said that the last chapter wasn't the last chapter, right? And thank you.**

**MolonLabe 300: Thank you, that makes me feel better.**

**Pregnantnun227: Thank you for not finishing that sentence, and I never said that it was over, this is the last chapter.**

**Renner15: So long as you don't do it real life.**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf: Glad to know it was satisfying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Erick**

**Beta read by ****Sabrina06**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Later)

Izzy and I had spent the remainder of the day enjoying the amusement park. The time had finally come where we had to meet up with the others. "It's a shame they don't have a tunnel of love around here." Izzy said as we walked towards the entrance of the park.

"They only had those back when it was not socially acceptable for unmarried couples to make physical contact; most of them have been redesigned or taken down completely." I responded.

"Well that stinks." Izzy said, as she crossed her arms. She wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and began to make circles on my chest with her finger. "I was so looking forward to having some alone time cuddling in the dark, with my new boyfriend."

"Well Ferb and I could always build one tomorrow for just the two of us." I replied as I wrapped an arm around her.

"You're so sweet." She said, then rested her head on my shoulder.

When we finally reached the meeting place, we were surprised to see that we were the only ones there. "Wow." I said as I looked around. "I didn't actually expect to be this early."

Isabella took a look at her watch and sighed. "Phineas, what time did you say it was right now?"

I took another look at my watch. "It's three fifty-five." After looking at it for a moment I felt as though something were off. "Wait a minute … sorry, it's actually two fifty-five." Izzy looked at me, annoyed; I looked at her innocently. "Sorry?" I said with a shrug.

"We're an hour early Phineas." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

I quickly scratched the back of my head as I tried to think up an excuse. "Well … at least … um … well … I got nothing." I finally gave up. "So we still have an hour, what do you want to do?"

She grabbed my collar with one hand, and looked me in the eye. "There's nothing we haven't already been on where the line is less than an hour-long."

I looked at her sheepishly. "Well … we could go on something we've already been on … or … do you have something else in mind?"

She smiled coyly. "Oh, I have something in mind." She said as she began pulling me over to a nearby ally that was rather secluded.

"So um … what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked as she pressed me up against the wall.

"Oh, you'll see." She ran one of her hands up my shirt to my shoulder. "You'll see."

Before I could protest both of her hands were on my shoulders and both of mine were against the wall. Her face grew closer to mine and my hands found their way around to the small of her back; my heart rate began to increase. When our lips finally touched, the surge of pleasure I felt was heart stopping. As we continued, I felt her fingers begin to dig into my shoulders; I found myself pull her closer until her chest began to rub up against mine. I eased up and broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into my eyes.

"Well … we were really close and … I …"

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I was just surprised, I guess I panicked."

She placed a hand on my cheek. "You want to continue?"

I nodded and she smiled. "Good." She worked her hands around the back of my neck and pulled me so close that our bodies were now pressed against each other. "Let's get nice and close so you don't panic again."

I placed my hands back on her waist, as we resumed making out they unconsciously began to bring us closer together; she made a sound that I assumed was a moan. I tried to separate, to ask her if she was all right, her hands grasped the back of my head and pulled me deeper into the kiss. She then wrapped one of her legs around the back of mine. The pleasure intensified as I felt our bodies try to fuse together. She's so perfect and her lips are so soft. I continued to fantasize until I realized I had her shirt held up right above her stomach. I immediately tried to separate, but she only pulled me tighter and wrapped her other leg around the back of mine. Her hands began to work their way to the bottom of my shirt and she had it half way up my chest by the time I managed to separate our lips.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded as she looked into my eyes.

"Izzy, you're taking off my shirt." I replied, which caused her to look at me in confusion.

When she finally realized that she was trying to take off my shirt, her face turned bright red and she untangled herself from me and backed away. "Oh … my … god." She said as she placed her hands on her face. "I … I didn't realize-"

"Don't apologize Izzy." I interrupted. "I was doing the same thing ... before I realized."

She grabbed one of her arms and smiled innocently. "Maybe we're taking this a little too fast for having just gotten together today." She said as she began to catch her breath. "I'm just glad we finally got to first base and I want to savor it before moving on to second."

"First base?" I asked. "What's that?"

She looked at me shocked for a moment before laughing. "It's when we make out Phineas. I mean really make out; like what we just did."

"Then what's second base?" I asked, as I scratched the back of my head.

Izzy began laughing and shook her head. "Let's just say it's something that we won't be doing for a while and leave it at that."

I looked at her a little confused then shrugged. "All right, so long as we don't do anything that we're not ready for."

When we emerged from the ally, we noticed that everyone else had arrived. "What took you so long?" Erick asked as we approached.

"What took us so long? We were the first ones here." I replied.

Buford let out a laugh. "No, you're five minutes late."

Izzy and I both looked at our watches and much to our surprise, it was five minutes past four. "Wow … I guess we... lost track of time." Isabella replied tentatively.

"What were you two doing in an ally?" Baljeet asked as he tilted his head.

"Well ..." Izzy and I began; I scratched my ear and Isabella began twirling her hair. "It's not important." We both said in unison.

Everyone looked at us curiously for a moment. "So … maybe we should get going?" I suggested.

Everyone eventually gave in and we made our way back to the ATV. After a short time I began to notice Katie giving me strange looks. I didn't pay it any mind until she whispered something to Erick, who joined in giving me strange looks. When we got to the parking lot everyone, except Candace, was looking at either Isabella or myself strangely.

"I'm going to get the car." Candace said as she began to walk off.

When she was out of ear shot, I decided to ask about the strange behavior. "Okay, why is everyone looking at us strangely?" I began.

"Because you smell like Isabella." Buford said as he crossed his arms.

I began to sniff my sleeve, then I blushed realizing that I must have gotten Izzy's perfume on me when we were making out. "Um … that's because we were … um ..."

"On a lot of rides where we were close together." Izzy finished.

"Then what were you doing in that ally?" Erick asked.

Izzy and I began to blush a deep red. "Um ..." We both tried to think of something, but failed.

"And why are you holding hands?" Ferb observed.

Izzy and I looked at our hands, which somehow clutched onto each other; what was more surprising was that neither of us let go.

"Oh my gosh." Katie said as she ran in front of us. "Have you two started dating? Did you make out in the ally? That would explain why Phineas smells like Isabella's perfume?"

Izzy and I turned an even deeper shade of red, as we both remained quiet. Erick stepped behind Katie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for her outburst, it was uncalled for." He said, apologizing for her. "But seriously, did you two actually make out in an ally?"

"So what?" Izzy exclaimed. "So we made out in an ally, what does it matter?"

There was silence for a moment before everyone, except Ferb, began laughing. "You two finally got together?" Katie cheered. "I can't wait to tell the rest of the fireside girls." Katie paused and placed her hands on her hips. "Or do I have to keep that a secret?"

"Why would you have to keep it a secret?" Izzy asked.

Katie sighed and ran a hand over the top of her head. "Because both of you have had feelings for the other, and made me keep it a secret from the other; which drove me insane."

"You're already insane." Erick joked.

Izzy laughed as I scratched the back of my head. "There's no need to keep it a secret, Katie." I replied.

"YEAH!" Katie shouted as she threw her hands into the air, pulled out her cellphone and began texting.

Just then, Candace pulled the car around and rolled down the window. "All right everyone, let's get going."

Everyone piled into the ATV and took the same seats as the ride here. "So did anyone have anything interesting happen to them today?" Candace asked as we took off.

Izzy and I looked at each other and smiled. "You could say that." We said in unison.

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for reading this story and keeping with it for so long. I would like to shout out a special thank you to my beta ****Sabrina06 who put up with all of my spelling errors and grammatical errors and who also gave extremely funny comments every now and then when going over each chapter. At any rate I need to get going so I can sleep in time for … well … I have class in the morning so there's that. But until next time, Axis22 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis22 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


End file.
